


【ME】暗巷交易

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: ABO伪站街梗，PWP。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 44





	【ME】暗巷交易

**Author's Note:**

> ABO伪站街梗，PWP。

Facebook的CEO刚从一场繁琐无趣的应酬酒会中脱身。他走出酒店大门，不耐烦地扯了扯本来一丝不苟的领带，又松开了袖口，朝路边等待他许久的意大利帕加尼走去。  
皮鞋刚往前迈了两步，他的衬衫后摆就被人扯住了。Mark转过身，一个漂亮的Omega青年正怯生生地望着他。  
是的，那是个非常漂亮的Omega；一头柔软的棕发，蜜糖色的眼睛甜蜜而又浓郁，流淌出一丝羞怯和无辜。他似乎不敢直视Mark，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇微启，嗫嚅着问道：  
“先、先生，请问您需要特殊服务吗？”  
Mark的眉毛一挑。  
“你能做什么？”他语气冷淡地发问。  
“我、我什么都可以做……”青年的脸颊染上一抹晕红，“只要您给我钱……”  
Mark心下明了了。  
他的目光扫过对方勾勒合身的西装、窄腰和长腿、以及包裹在质地精良的西装裤里的翘臀，在心中发出一声嗤笑。  
——原来是个在路边接客的高级婊子。

“好啊。”青年的长相非常符合Mark的口味，刚好他也连续几个月未曾纾解过了。Mark轻轻推了Omega一把——他身上的信息素味道是蜂蜜，清甜清甜的，但其中似乎还夹杂了其他的一些东西。Mark的信息素是海盐味，此刻已经被挑动了起来，连耳畔吹过的风似乎都变成了微咸的海风。  
“去那边。”Mark说。  
“先生。”Omega看了看那个方向，眼神中带着一丝疑惑和惊慌，像一只不小心暴露在猎人陷阱里的母鹿，“酒店在您身后。”  
“你不配。”Facebook的CEO冷冷地看着他，目光像在评估货架上的廉价货品，“一个在街边拉客的婊子而已，还想去酒店？”  
青年瑟缩了一下，这种侮辱性的言论让他连耳朵都红了。  
“你也就只配在这里——”Mark推着他往那个阴暗的、看不见尽头的甬道里走，“在这个肮脏的巷子里，脱光衣服被我操。”

Eduardo跪在Mark身下，艰难地用牙齿咬开他的裤子拉链——是Mark要他这么做的，金主说，如果他不乖乖满足他的一切要求，就别想拿到一分钱。  
他很快就把金主的那根大东西含进了嘴里，姿态娴熟，宛如做过无数次一样——湿滑的口腔包裹着尺寸客观的阴茎，舌头滑过龟头下浅浅的那道浅沟，舔舐，吮吸，爱抚……Mark被那丝绸一般的触感刺激到头皮发麻，他按住身下青年的后脑勺，逼迫他把自己吞得更深，Eduardo被迫给他来了个深喉。他艰难地吞吐着那硕大的凶器，透明的涎液控制不住地从红润的唇角滑落。  
“技术不错。”Mark刻薄地问到，“你一定含过很多个男人的阴茎。他们操完你的嘴之后会射进你的喉咙里吗？”  
Eduardo没法回答，光伺候这根大家伙就让他够辛苦的了——在他以为Mark要射进他嘴里的时候，Mark却突然停止了动作。  
“脱衣服。”他冷冷地说，“你该不会以为光用嘴伺候我，就能做成这门生意吧？”

人迹罕至、肮脏破旧的暗巷里，甜美的蜂蜜味越来越浓。Eduardo磨磨蹭蹭地脱着衣服，红着眼睛望了一眼巷口。Mark似乎知道他在想什么，语气罕见地柔软了一些，“不会有人过来。”  
“这里也没有摄像头。”他补充道。  
当面前的青年脱掉西装外套，颤抖着手指解开熨烫整齐的高级衬衫时，眼尖的Mark发现了些什么。  
“WOW. ”他恶劣地吹了声口哨，抓住那件可怜的衬衫的两边，直接撕开了它——贝母扣受惊似地骨碌碌掉到地上，裸露出Omega明显与常人不太一样的胸膛和小腹。  
Eduardo的胸前不是平坦的，而是隆起一对羞怯的、绵滑的鸽乳，刚好半只手掌握住，乳头呈现诱人的深红色，饱满如同枝头的樱桃；他的小腹也微微隆起一个不正常的弧度  
Mark的眸色明显变深了，他轻轻抚上面前Omega白皙粉嫩的肚皮。  
“你怀孕了。”  
“看上去有四个月了。你就这么迫不及待地出来接客，嗯？”  
“你肚子里的宝宝知道他妈妈是一个在暗巷里对男人张开腿的婊子吗？”  
“别说了……”Omega红着眼睛转过头去，感到胸前的两团鸽乳被毫不留情地玩弄。他背靠在肮脏的、凹凸不平的墙面上，余光能看到地上散落的啤酒瓶、外卖盒、被丢弃不要的旧家具……以及几枚明显使用过的避孕套。  
……他不是第一个在这个狭窄、黑暗的巷子里“接客”的人。  
这个认知让Eduardo羞耻得浑身发红。Mark埋首在他的胸前，慢条斯理地享用着他因为怀孕而肿胀的乳头。他用灵巧的手指揉捏着胸前隆起的软肉，然后用牙齿厮磨着那两颗可怜的小东西，嘴里含糊不清地说着让Eduardo羞愤欲死的下流话。  
“奶子真甜。”Mark恶劣地咬了一下他一边的乳尖，“但是为什么不出奶？你想偷工减料吗？”  
“要到孕期后半程才会有奶……”Eduardo小声跟他解释，生怕这位金主又对他不满意，“现在还，还没有……”  
Mark笑了笑，吐出了他已经红肿不堪的乳头。  
“真没用。”他冷淡地说，“那就用其他地方来抵吧。”

Eduardo抽噎着，像最廉价的妓女一样，对着面前的男人羞耻地分开双腿。他的西装裤不知道什么时候已经掉落到了脚踝，下面的秘密也因此无所遁形——黑色蕾丝丁字裤的细带陷在他饱满的两瓣臀肉里，看得Mark眼睛都红了。  
“你真骚。”他把Eduardo翻过去让他趴在墙上，毫不留情地掌掴那蜜色的挺翘的臀瓣，“你到底勾引了多少男人？肚子里的小家伙也是这么来的吗？”  
Eduardo被他打得连连呻吟，整个人都陷落在铺天盖地的海盐气味里，无处可逃。直到那两瓣蜜桃被打得红肿起来，Mark才暂且放过了他。  
他分开青年臀间那道隐秘的山谷，惊讶地发现那里已经汇聚了一条溪流。  
Mark勾住勒在Omega臀缝间的那块窄窄的布料，让它离开青年的身体，再重重地“啪”地一声弹回去，正好打在Eduardo不断翕张的穴口上。青年发出短促的惊叫，敏感的穴口被刺激得不停收缩，像一朵淫糜的诱人采撷的肉花。  
他湿得完全不需要什么润滑，Mark轻而易举地就插进了三根手指。怀孕的Omega体内又湿又软，像一潭温热的泉眼，饥渴把Alpha的手指往里面吸。Mark很快就找到青年体内隐秘的快感的开关，他两指夹住那个小小的腺体不断搓揉，并用拇指按压着红润的张合不停的穴口。Eduardo感觉全身所有的知觉都集中在了下身那个羞耻的、任人玩弄的器官里，他流着泪摇头呻吟，被Mark指奸得意乱情迷。  
“你流出的骚水把我的手掌都打湿了。”Mark抬起他的下巴，让青年用迷濛的双眼看着自己，“舔干净。”  
Eduardo像一只听话的母狗，乖巧地舔干净主人手掌上自己的淫液。Mark又换了一只手玩弄他——这次他没有丝毫留情，很快就玩得Eduardo惊喘连连，射出了今天的第一次。  
刚射过的Omega尚在不应期，就被Alpha狰狞的凶器插进了身体里。青筋虬结的阴茎破开柔软高热的肠肉，在他敏感湿润的甬道内凶猛地抽插，连根抽出又连根没入，把那处入口干成了一个鲜红的圆形肉洞，能看到外面翻出的红嫩的褶皱。怀孕的Omega无助地捧着自己的小腹，抽噎着像母狗一样高高撅起屁股，方便身后的主人抽插——他隆起的肚子让面前的画面有一种背德的、淫乱的美感，Mark欲罢不能。  
“你是为了肚子里这个小东西才出来卖的吗？”他再次掌掴了Eduardo的屁股，“怀孕到现在，有多少个男人干过你？”  
“没有，没有……”棕发斑比哭着摇头，他试图躲开身后的男人，却被一把揽住腰拖进怀里插得更深，“只有你一个，先生，只有你一个……”  
Mark的双臂从他的腋下穿过，将他肿胀的奶子握在了掌心，“如果我再用力一点操你，这里会不会流出奶来？”  
他再次加快了身下的动作，把青年痉挛着绞紧的肠道无情地操开，并且又把自己往深处送了送——那是Omega的生殖腔。  
“不要！”怀里的青年突然激烈地挣扎了起来，“我怀孕了，那里不可以……”  
“别怕。”Mark轻吻着他的耳垂，“我只进去一点儿，不会伤害到孩子。”  
“那……”被Mark的承诺所诱惑，犹疑的小母鹿展了展自己的耳朵，“你要轻一点……”  
Mark没骗他，他的动作确实很轻。然而由于身处孕期，Eduardo的生殖腔远比平时要敏感上百倍，一点点刺激就能让他全身颤抖不已。当Alpha滚烫硕大的阴茎刚刚摩擦他腔口的软肉没多久，他就哭着绷直脚趾，在没顶的快感中又射了出来。  
“这是最后一次。”Mark扯下他价格高昂的领带，束缚住了Eduardo身前那根可怜的小斑比，“接下来，你只能用后面高潮。”

如他所愿地，Eduardo用后穴潮吹了两次——其中一次被Mark掰开了那红润的贪吃的穴口，目睹了那一小波水柱喷射出来的全过程。  
青年软倒在他怀里，这个时候也不忘接着演下去，一双被情欲熏红的小鹿眼可怜巴巴地望着他，“先生，现在我能拿到钱了吗？”  
“能。”Mark简单地给他清理了一下，给他穿上衣服，抱着他往暗巷外走去，“你要什么我都给你。”  
“那……”怀里的青年扯了扯他的领口。  
“什么？”  
“回到家后，我还想再做一次……”Omega小小声地说，“因为怀孕，我们已经三个月没做过了……”  
Mark哑然失笑。  
他低头轻吻了一下怀里爱人的额头。  
“我什么都答应你。”

-END-


End file.
